In The Rainy Day
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: Andai saja dia tahu perasaanku, apa dia mau berpayung berdua denganku seperti ini? Kira-kira ada kalimat seperti itu deh. Bingung bikin sumary...
1. Prologue

_Prolog fanfic ini ditulis untuk mengikuti Challenge Valentine di HPI setahun lalu. Setelah mendekam beberapa lama di compie, tertarik untuk menulis kelanjutannya. Sempat terhenti di tengah jalan dan berniat untuk tidak melanjutkan lagi, tapi terpaksa dilanjutkan karena bujukan maut teman (melirik sadis ke arah MzPadfoot). Maaf kalo agak aneh._

_Untuk MzPadfoot/MzBlack/Anne, inspirator cerita ini…_

_Pairing : Oliver Wood-OC_

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik JK Rowling, dan saya bukan JK Rowling. Berani tes DNA!! _

**IN THE RAINY DAY**

_By MzMoony aka Iputz_

**Prologue**

Hari itu, tanggal 14 Februari. Aku tidak begitu yakin apa yang kurasakan di hari yang dianggap istimewa itu, paling tidak itu anggapan sebagian besar kawan-kawanku di Hogwarts. Tapi yang pasti hari itu akan menjadi kenangan yang tidak terlupakan bagiku…

Hari itu bertepatan dengan akhir pekan Hogsmeade. Udara di luar cukup dingin dan hujan turun rintik-rintik. Aku berjalan sendirian menyusuri jalan setapak menuju Hogsmeade. Semua temanku di Ravenclaw pergi dengan pasangan masing-masing, hanya aku sendiri yang tidak punya kencan. Aku agak iri pada mereka, sedih juga pergi sendirian, apalagi dimana-mana anak-anak tampak berpasang-pasangan. Tapi tak ada gunanya mengeluh kan?

Sebenarnya ada satu pemuda yang sudah lama kusukai. Dan hari ini aku bermaksud menyatakan isi hatiku. Tapi karena aku tak punya keberanian untuk itu, maka aku memutuskan untuk memberinya sesuatu. Mungkin sekotak cokelat yang manis, semanis perasaanku padanya.

Hujan turun semakin deras dan udara menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Aku memegangi payungku lebih erat supaya tidak terbawa angin, sementara kakiku membawaku ke toko permen Honeydukes.

Toko itu penuh dengan anak-anak yang sibuk memilih-milih permen. Aku beringsut mendekati rak yang memajang aneka jenis cokelat. Mulai dari cokelat kuali biasa, sampai bongkahan cokelat yang luar biasa besar. Mereka juga menjual cokelat-cokelat edisi khusus valentine yang lucu-lucu, ada cokelat yang sudah diberi ramuan cinta segala.

Setelah beberapa lama memilih, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membeli sekotak cokelat kuali aroma mint. Penyihir perempuan muda yang menjaga toko membungkusnya dengan kertas kado berwarna pink lembut dan menghiasnya dengan pita putih ketika aku ke konter untuk membayar cokelat itu.

"Terimakasih," ucapku seraya mengangsurkan beberapa keping uang perak padanya.

"Beruntung sekali pemuda yang menerima cokelat itu," ujar si penjaga toko sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana, jadi aku hanya membalas tersenyum sebelum pergi. Aku memasukkan cokelatku dengan aman di balik mantelku dan melangkah keluar toko.

Kupikir sebaiknya aku kembali ke kastil saja. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan di Hogsmeade, lagipula aku sedang sedikit flu. Aku lupa mampir ke rumah sakit untuk meminta ramuan merica mujarab pada Madam Pomfrey sebelum pergi tadi. Aku mengambil payungku dan sekali lagi melangkah menembus hujan.

Aku sedikit tergoda untuk mampir ke the Three Broomsticks ketika lewat di depan rumah minum itu. Minum secangkir Butterbeer panas berbuih yang lezat pasti akan menghangatkan badan. Tapi tampaknya rumah minum itu juga penuh sesak. Mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi tempat duduk yang tersisa. Lagipula aku sudah malas berdesak-desakan lagi. Apalagi ada kemungkin aku bertemu teman-temanku yang sedang berkencan di sana. Pasti akan sangat tidak enak kalau mereka mengajakku bergabung. Maka aku melanjutkan perjalananku kembali ke kastil.

Aku mulai mencemaskan apa yang akan kulakukan dengan cokelat yang kubeli tadi. Apa aku punya cukup keberanian untuk menyerahkannya langsung pada pemuda yang kusukai? Atau aku akan menitipkannya pada anak yang seasrama dengannya? Apa aku harus menyertakan surat? Tapi apa yang harus kutulis? Bagaimana kalau dia ternyata sudah punya cewek?

Serombongan anak sedang berteduh di depan sebuah toko kecil. Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki berlari ke arahku sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan dari hujan.

"Maaf, boleh aku ikut sampai ke kastil?" tanyanya agak terengah ketika sudah berada dalam naungan payungku.

Aku menoleh. Jantungku serasa melompat ke leher ketika melihat wajahnya. Oliver Wood! Pemuda yang selama ini memenuhi pikiranku tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di depanku! Ini seperti mimpi! Dia jangkung dan gagah. Tak kupungkiri kalau profilnya sudah membuatku begitu terpesona. Sesaat aku hanya bisa ternganga tak percaya menatapnya.

"Haloo…" Oliver berkata seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku terkesiap. Rupanya dia sedang menungu jawabanku.

"Oh, yeah… b-boleh s-saja," gagapku.

Oliver tersenyum hangat, benar-benar membuatku salah tingkah. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku merah padam.

Kami mulai berjalan bersama-sama menuju kastil. Aku sedikit menaikkan payungku supaya dia tidak perlu menunduk.

Oh, aku benar-benar merasa bodoh. Seharusnya momen itu bisa menjadi kesempatanku yang paling bagus untuk mengutarakan perasaanku. Padahal aku sering membayangkannya, mereka-reka apa yang akan kukatakan padanya kalau dia muncul dihadapanku. Tapi sekarang otakku serasa kosong, aku tak tahu harus berkata atau berbuat apa.

Kami berjalan dalam diam. Oliver bersenandung kecil di sampingku. Aku bisa merasakan dadaku berdebar-debar tak karuan. _Andai saja dia tahu perasaanku, apa dia mau berpayung berdua denganku seperti ini?_ Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Tidak terasa kami sudah sampai di gerbang kastil. Sementara aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi teman-temanku kalau melihatku berduaan dengan Oliver Wood, keeper sekaligus kapten tim Quidditch Gryffindor yang tampan.

"Nah, sudah sampai," kata Oliver membuyarkan lamunanku ketika kami sudah di Aula Depan. "Terimakasih ya…" dia menepuk pundakku pelan sebelum pergi.

Selama beberapa waktu aku terus berdiri di sana, menatap punggungnya. Tiba-tiba seperti ada orang yang memukul kepalaku dengan gada troll, aku tersentak. Aku buru-buru merogoh ke dalam mantelku dan mengeluarkan kotak cokelatku. Cokelat yang seharusnya kuberikan padanya. Tapi dia sudah keburu menghilang ke Aula Besar.

Aku berdiri saja di sana, hampa, menyesal, dengan bungkusan pink berpita putih itu masih tergenggam di tanganku. Aku menyadari kalau aku baru saja melewatkan kesempatanku…

"Bodohnya aku…" gerutuku menyesali diri. Seharusnya ini bisa menjadi Valentine yang sempurna untukku. Kalau saja aku sedikit lebih berani…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Belakangan ini cuaca sedang tidak bagus. Hampir setiap hari turun hujan disertai angin dan wabah flu berjangkit dimana-mana. Tidak mengherankan kalau toko ramuan menjadi sangat laris beberapa hari belakangan. Aku sendiri sudah beberapa kali ke sana.

Hari itu lagi-lagi hujan turun, meski tidak selebat biasanya. Tapi tetap saja orang-orang enggan untuk keluar rumah, termasuk aku. Aku sebenarnya malas sekali bepergian, tapi apa boleh buat, aku harus bekerja. Lagi pula badanku bisa pegal-pegal kalau tidak kerja.

Muggle-Muggle berseliweran di jalanan di pinggiran kota London dengan wajah setengah tersembunyi di dalam syal dan mantel mereka. Aku berjalan pelan di antara mereka, merapatkan mantel panjangku. Aku sengaja berangkat kerja berjalan kaki melalui Londonnya Muggle karena rumahku memang berada di perumahan Muggle tidak jauh dari Leaky Couldron yang merupakan pintu masuk menuju Diagon Alley. Yah, aku memang bekerja di salah satu toko di sana, tepatnya di toko Peralatan Quidditch Berkualitas.

Aku memang tidak tahu banyak mengenai Quidditch dan aku juga tidak bisa bermain Quidditch. Tapi olahraga itu punya kenangan tersendiri untukku. Maka setelah aku lulus dari Hogwarts beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku memutuskan untuk bekerja di toko yang menjual peralatan Quidditch. Berhubung ayah salah satu temanku adalah pemilik toko itu, jadi aku tidak terlalu kesulitan mendapatkan pekerjaan di sana. Mungkin orang menganggap pekerjaanku remeh, tapi aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku.

Seperti biasa, saat cuaca buruk seperti saat itu, rumah minum Leaky Couldron tampak lengang. Tom, penyihir tua ompong pelayan bar itu sedang mengelap gelas-gelasnya ketika aku masuk.

"Berangkat kerja, Kat?" sapanya ramah.

"Iya," jawabku seraya melipat payungku dan mengetuknya dengan tongkat sihirku, payungku langsung lenyap.

"Tidak mampir dulu? Aku punya sesuatu yang lezat untuk menghangatkan badan," tawar Tom.

Aku menggeleng kecil, "Terimakasih banyak, Tom," tolakku sopan. "Tapi aku sedang buru-buru. Mr Flummers pasti akan ngomel-ngomel kalau aku terlalu lama bolos kerja." Kulihat Tom tampak agak kecewa. "Tapi lain kali aku pasti mampir," aku menambahkan sebelum melanjutkan perjalananku ke Diagon Alley.

Seperti di Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley juga tampak lengang. Meski tidak separah saat Kau Tahu Siapa muncul lagi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat itu hampir setiap hari Diagon Alley kosong melompong. Orang-orang ketakutan dan tidak berani keluar rumah. Tapi sekarang keadaan sudah kembali seperti semula dengan hancurnya penyihir paling hitam dan paling jahat itu.

"Kat!" seru Mr Flummers dengan ekspresi terkejut ketika melihatku datang. "Kau seharusnya jangan bekerja dulu kalau masih sakit," ujarnya cemas. Mr Flummer adalah manager toko tempatku bekerja. Dia pria paruh baya berwajah ramah dengan perawakan tinggi dan gemuk.

Aku tersenyum, "Aku sudah baikan, Mr Flummers. Lagi pula badanku bisa pegal-pegal kalau tidak kerja," sahutku riang.

Mr Flummers menggembung saking senangnya, "Oh, kebetulan sekali. Kita sedang mendapat order besar dari Puddlemere United. Mereka memesan tujuh Nimbus 2007 dan beberapa set peralatan Quidditch. Kau bisa membantu Elmyra menyusun daftar pesanannya di belakang. Oh, dia akan senang sekali kau kembali! Dia stress sekali. Manager Puddlemere United sangat cerewet, kau tahu. Mereka menginginkan yang terbaik."

"Oke, Mr Flummers," aku bergegas ke bagian belakang toko dimana Elmyra Martin, rekan kerjaku, sedang sibuk dengan setumpuk daftar. Dia mengangkat wajah dari daftarnya ketika mendengarku masuk.

"Kattleen!" serunya senang. "Kau sudah sembuh?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," kataku cerah. Aku melepas mantelku dan meletakkannya di gantungan bersama mantel Elmyra.

"Bagus. Kau bisa membantuku mengurusi pesanan ini," dia mengulurkan perkamen panjang yang sejak tadi dikerjakannya padaku. "Setelah itu kita bisa mencocokkannya dengan barang-barang yang di sana itu," dia menunjuk tumpukan dus di pojok ruangan. "Pastikan barang-barang itu dalam keadaan sempurna, Kat. Kemarin manager Puddlemere United datang untuk melihat pesanannya dan dia menemukan jahitan salah satu sarung tangan keeper pesanannya lepas. Cowok itu marah besar dan meminta kita memeriksa ulang semuanya," Elmyra mengeluh, "Benar-benar menyebalkan orang itu."

"Tak masalah. Er—bagaimana dengan sapu—"

"Oh, sapunya oke," potong Elmyra. "Kenapa tidak pesan Firebolt tipe baru saja sekalian!" omelnya. "Dan mereka akan datang lagi sore ini. Jadi lebih cepat kita menyelesaikan ini semua lebih baik. Ngomong-ngomong kemana sih si Fergie? Katanya mau beli makanan. Lama sekali…"

Ferguson Hope adalah rekan kerjaku yang satu lagi. Cowok jangkung ceking dengan rambut keriting lebat. Penampilannya mengingatkanku pada benda kecil yang biasa digunakan Muggle untuk menyalakan api.

Ferguson datang ketika aku dan Elmyra sedang sibuk memeriksa barang-barang pesanan.

"Makan siang!" serunya pada kami. "Kat! Kau sudah sembuh nih?"

Aku menoleh memandangnya, "Halo, Fergie. Aku sudah sembuh."

"Akhirnya datang juga kau!" sembur Elmyra dari atas kotak besar berisi Quaffle, "Jangan bilang kau ngeceng dulu di toko sebelah!"

Fergie langsung mengikik seperti cewek. "Tak perlu marah begitu dong," sahutnya ceria seraya meletakkan bungkusan yang dibawanya di meja. "Kan aku sudah bawakan hot dog untuk makan siang. Untung saja aku tadi belinya lebih, kalau tidak Kat tidak kebagian makan siang."

"Hot dog lagi? Seperti tak ada makanan lain saja," Elmyra memutar-mutar bola matanya. Fergie nyengir lebar. Fergie memang suka sekali dengan makanan Muggle yang satu itu dan dia selalu membelinya untuk makan siang kami di toko.

"Oh ya, tadi aku melihat manager Puddlemere United dan salah satu pemainnya di Leaky Couldron, sedang minum. Sepertinya mereka akan kemari," kata Fergie mengagetkan Elmyra.

"Katanya mereka baru akan datang sore," teriak Elmyra panik. "Kami belum selesai dengan ini semua!"

"Tenang saja, Ell. Kita pasti akan menyelesaikannya," kataku menenangkan.

"Kat benar," kata Fergie dengan mulut penuh hot dog. "Ayo mulai!"

Dan kami pun mulai kembali bekerja. Memeriksa kotak demi kotak berisi peralatan dan seragam Quidditch, memastikan semuanya dalam keadaan sempurna.

"Jangan sentuh kotak Golden Snitch itu!" bentak Elmyra pada Fergie ketika cowok itu akan mengetukkan tongkat sihirnya ke kotak kecil berisi Golden Snitch. "Kalau kau sampai melepaskan snitch-snitch itu seperti kemarin, aku akan memasakmu jadi hot dog." Fergie menarik kembali tongkatnya, dengan bersungut-sungut berbalik untuk menyihir tumpukan seragam Quidditch masuk ke dalam salah satu dus.

Baru seminggu yang lalu Fergie secara tak sengaja melepaskan satu kotak penuh snitch. Bola-bola kecil itu beterbangan di toko, membuat Mr Flummers marah besar. Karena tak satu pun dari kami berbakat menjadi seeker, maka kami menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh untuk menangkapi kembali snitch-snitch itu. Aku masih ingat saat pulang dari toko, badanku memar di sana sini karena kami menggunakan mantra panggil, mantra pembeku dan mantra-mantra lain untuk menangkap snitch. Dan karena mereka sangat gesit, mantra yang kami lontarkan malah mengenai teman sendiri atau barang lain. Aku sendiri mendapatkan benjol sepesar telur ayam di kepala karena tertimpa Quaffle. Pokoknya saat itu toko benar-benar dibikin heboh.

"Anak-anak!" seru Mr Flummers saat kami sedang menyelesaikan sentuhan terakhir pekerjaan kami. "Mereka sudah datang. Apa semua sudah selesai?"

"Sedikit lagi, Sir," jawabku dari sebelah kotak berisi pelindung lutut yang sedang kuperiksa. "_Reparo,_" kataku seraya mengetuk salah satu pelindung yang retak dengan tongkat sihirku. Pelindung itu langsung kembali seperti baru. "Nah, sudah selesai!"

"Bagus," kata Mr Flummers. "Fergie, aku ingin kau mengambil pernak-pernik Quidditch pesanan kita di tempat biasa."

"Oke, Sir!" seru Fergie senang. Ngomong-ngomong Fergie memang selalu senang kalau disuruh keluar, soalnya dia bisa sekalian melihat cewek cantik yang ditaksirnya yang bekerja di toko stasionary di sebelah toko kami. Dia bergegas keluar setelah menyambar sisa hot dog yang tadi ditinggalkannya di meja.

"Elmyra, sebaiknya kau saja yang menemui manager Puddlemere United itu," perintah Mr Flummers pada Elmyra. Tampaknya Mr Flummers juga kurang menyukai manager tim itu, siapa pun dia. Elmyra langsung mengeluh, tapi dia tidak membantah, segera keluar menemui tamu kami. "Dan kau, Kat. Kau bisa membantuku di depan. Ada anak-anak bandel yang mencoba merogoh etalase sapu. Aku tahu kau pandai menangani anak-anak nakal," Mr Flummers tersenyum padaku.

"Baiklah, Sir," dan aku segera menyusul Elmyra ke bagian depan toko. Tapi sepertinya anak-anak yang dimaksud Mr Flummers sudah pergi. Di depan etalase sapu hanya ada seorang pria jangkung yang sedang melihat-lihat model sapu Firebolt tipe terbaru dengan sangat tertarik.

"Maaf, Miss," kata seorang wanita paruh baya dari depan konter. "Aku ingin membeli sarung tangan keeper ini," wanita itu menunjuk sebuah sarung tangan keeper yang dipajang di etalase.

"Oh, yang itu?" aku bergegas mengambilkan barang yang dimaksud dan membawanya ke konter. "Sarung tangan yang bagus, Madam. Sangat kuat," ujarku ramah.

"Untuk putraku. Dia bermain Quidditch di Hogwarts sebagai keeper," wanita itu berkata seraya mengambil kantung uangnya.

Entah mengapa pikiranku langsung melayang ke keeper Hogwarts lain beberapa tahun yang lalu. Keeper yang sempat singgah di hatiku, bahkan sekarang pun masih. Aku bertanya-tanya sendiri, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Apa dia masih bermain Quidditch seperti dulu? _Dimanakah kau gerangan, Oliver Wood?_

"Miss?" suara wanita tadi membuyarkan lamunanku. "Berapa harga sarung tangan ini?"

"Oh, maaf. Harganya—harganya… er—sepuluh, sepuluh Galleon," jawabku agak tergagap. Wanita itu mengangsurkan sepuluh keping emas sementara aku membungkus sarung tangan yang dibelinya.

Aku menghenyakkan diri di kursi di belakang konter setelah wanita tadi pergi. Aku ini kenapa sih? Apa karena pengaruh ramuan yang kuminum sebelum berangkat kerja tadi pagi? Aku menarik napas panjang, mencoba menetralisir perasaanku yang mulai tidak karu-karuan. Aneh sekali, kenapa aku merasa seperti Oliver berada di dekatku?

Aku mengedarkan pandang berkeliling toko; agak sepi karena hari sudah mulai sore hanya ada seorang pria gemuk pendek sedang berbicara sangat cepat kepada Elmyra—dia pastilah manager Puddlemere United—dan pria yang sedari tadi masih mengamati etalase sapu, memunggungiku.

Apa aku hanya berkhayal atau memang benar? Rasanya aku mengenal punggung pria yang berdiri di depan etalase itu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat untuk mengusir pikiran gila itu dari benakku. Tapi aku masih belum bisa mengalihkan perhatianku pada punggung pria itu. Dan aku tersentak ketika pria di depanku itu akhirnya berbalik.

"Oliver Wood?" aku menyeletuk. Pria itu menoleh padaku.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"T—tentu saja. Kita dulu er—sama-sama di Hogwarts," jawabku gugup. Oh, ini kejadiannya hampir mirip dengan waktu dulu, aku sedang memikirkannya dan tiba-tiba saja dia muncul di hadapanku.

"Oh, pantas saja aku seperti sudah mengenalmu," ujarnya seraya mendekati konter. Aku merasakan jantungku mulai berdegup kencang dan wajahku sekarang pasti sudah semerah tomat. "Kau dulu dimana?" tanyanya.

"Ravenclaw," jawabku pelan.

"Aku di Gryffindor," sekarang Oliver sudah berdiri di depan konter.

"Aku tahu," sahutku pelan. Aku melihatnya tersenyum lagi, membuatku semakin gugup.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"K—Kattleen Handerson. Tapi orang-orang biasa memanggilku Kat," kataku tergagap. "A—Apa… Apa kau masih bermain Quidditch?" aku bertanya.

"Oh, yeah. Sekarang aku main di _Puddlemere United_, sebagai keeper cadangan. Tapi kuharap sebentar lagi aku bisa jadi keeper tetap," dia kedengaran sedikit berpuas diri. Tapi kurasa itu cocok dengan reputasinya dulu sebagai keeper handal Gryffindor.

Aku tidak tahu harus bekata apa selain, "Hebat…"

"Trims," Oliver tertawa kecil. "Jadi… kau bekerja di sini, Kat?"

"Ya," aku berpaling, memandang kemana saja asal tidak memandang Oliver. Memandang wajahnya membuatku merasa serbasalah. Di sisi lain toko, aku bisa melihat Elmyra melempar cengiran padaku saat dia membawa si manager cerewet ke bagian belakang toko untuk melihat barang pesanan.

"Kuharap manager tim kami tidak merepotkan kalian," Oliver berkata ketika punggung si manager baru saja menghilang di balik pintu.

"Eh?" kataku bego.

"Yeah," lanjutnya terkekeh. "Dia kadang-kadang memang agak berlebihan, tapi aslinya baik kok. Aku juga begitu saat masih menjadi kapten tim Gryffindor. Aku ingin semuanya sempurna."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, maka aku diam saja, memainkan ujung lengan sweterku. Kami terdiam beberapa saat. Oliver sekarang asyik melihat-lihat pernak-pernik berbagai tim Quidditch. Aku beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Oh, penampilannya tidak banyak berubah dari yang dulu, hanya saja sekarang dia lebih jangkung dan terlihat lebih dewasa. Dia masih sama gagah dan tampannya seperti dulu.

"Kau suka nonton Quidditch, Kat?" tanya Oliver beberapa saat kemudian.

"Oh, yeah, aku suka sekali…"

Aku tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku karena manager Puddlemere United baru saja muncul dari pintu dan berkata keras-keras, "Bagus sekali! Benar-benar bagus. Coba dari kemarin seperti ini, kami tidak perlu bolak-balik kemari," pria itu mengarahkan matanya yang kecil menonjol pada Elmyra, tapi tampaknya dia cukup puas. "Ayo, Oliver, kita pergi sekarang. Oh," dia menoleh lagi pada Elmyra, "Jangan lupa kirimkan barang-barang itu ke kantor kami besok pagi." Pria kecil itu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan toko.

"Sampai jumpa, Kat," ucap Oliver sebelum berbalik mengikuti managernya.

Sesaat aku masih terpaku di tempatku, menatap punggung Oliver yang baru saja menghilang di balik pintu kaca, sampai suara Elmyra membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ehem ehem,"

Aku buru-buru menoleh dan mendapati rekan kerjaku itu nyengir lebar padaku. "Apa?" tanyaku pura-pura heran.

"Siapa sih cowok tadi? Kelihatannya akrab sekali," katanya sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi di sebelahku.

"Oh, dia. Cuma teman lama kok," sahutku.

"Teman apa teman nih? Kok caramu memandangnya agak—"

"Elmyra!" aku merasakan wajahku memanas lagi. Elmyra hanya terkikik.

"Tapi dia cakep juga kok. Pemain Quidditch ya?" tanyanya setelah kikiknya mereda.

"Yeah," jawabku singkat. "Nah, bagaimana tadi?"

Sejenak Elmyra mengernyit memandangku, kemudian menjawab, "Bagus, cowok cerewet itu puas dengan barang pesanannya. Untung saja, sebab kalau dia masih tidak puas juga, aku bakal bolos kerja besok. Dan kau, jangan mengubah topik pembicaraan…" dia menambahkan galak.

Elmyra menghabiskan waktu sepanjang sore menggodaiku mengenai Oliver, membuatku jengah. Untung saja Fergie datang di tengah interogasi superlama dan menjengkelkan dari Elmyra tentang seberapa dekat aku dan Oliver saat masih sama-sama di Hogwarts dulu.

_Bersambung..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Entah mengapa sejak hari itu aku jadi sering sekali bertemu Oliver Wood. Kadang-kadang dia sedang minum sendirian di Leaky Couldron saat aku berangkat kerja, lain waktu dia mengunjungi toko tempat kerjaku untuk melihat-lihat. Dan tidak jarang juga kami berpapasan di jalan saat aku sedang membeli makan siang—Mr Flummers melarang Fergie yang membeli makan siang lagi karena dia sudah muak dengan hot dog.

Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang dilakukan Oliver di Diagon Alley? Apa dia tidak latihan bersama timnya? Bukankah liga Eropa sebentar lagi akan diadakan? Bukannya aku tidak senang bertemu dengannya, sebaliknya malah, aku sangat senang bisa terus melihatnya. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu saat kami masih di Hogwarts.

"Halo, Kat," sapa Oliver suatu sore. Aku mengangkat wajah dari catatanku dan jantungku serasa melompat ke leher melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum.

Aku dengan gelagapan memandang berkeliling toko sebelum menjawab, "Oh, hai," Hanya ada Fergie—yang sedang mengawasi lap-lap menggosok etalase berdebu—dan aku di toko. Elmyra tidak masuk kerja karena flu berat dan Mr Flummers sedang berada di kantornya seperti biasa.

"Tokonya sepi ya?" kata Oliver sambil menyandarkan diri di konter.

"Sudah sore soalnya," kataku berusaha terdengar biasa. "Kalau siang pasti ramai."

"Oh," Oliver mengangguk. "Tapi kau kelihatannya masih sibuk," dia menunjuk catatan yang sedang kuperiksa.

"Sebenarnya tidak," sahutku sambil menutup catatan di tanganku. "Aku hanya memeriksa ulang catatan barang yang masuk dan yang keluar, memastikan semuanya benar."

"Wah wah," Oliver terkekeh. "Aku tidak tahu kalau berdagang bisa begitu rumit."

"Supaya tidak rugi," kataku, tertawa. Oliver ikut tertawa bersamaku. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang apa di sini?" tanyaku beberapa saat kemudian.

"Aku baru saja mengunjungi teman lama. Kau tahu kan Sihir Sakti Weasley? Toko itu milik temanku," jawab Oliver.

"Oh ya, aku tahu. Toko itu milik si kembar Weasley kan? Kudengar tokonya laris sekali," kataku.

"Memang," sahut Oliver, "Tokonya benar-benar bagus soalnya. Kau pernah ke sana?"

"Tentu. Siapa sih orang di Diagon Alley ini yang belum pernah ke sana?" kataku terkekeh. "Cowok yang di sana itu," aku menunjuk Fergie yang masih membersihkan etalase sambil bersenandung kecil, "Sering sekali ke sana dan dia suka menjahili kami semua dengan barang-barang yang dibelinya di sana. Pernah satu kali dia baru kembali dari toko itu kemudian menawariku permen, dan setelah aku memakannya aku langsung mimisan banyak sekali. Benar-benar bikin geger. Lain kali aku harus berhati-hati kalau dia memberiku macam-macam lagi…" Oliver tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oi! Ada yang ngomongin aku di sana?" teriak Fergie tanpa diduga, membuat kami berdua terlonjak.

"Sori, Fergie!" aku balas berteriak ke seberang ruangan dengan wajah merona merah sementara Oliver masih tertawa-tawa geli. Mengherankan sekali bagaimana Fergie bisa mendengar dari jarak yang cukup jauh seperti itu mengingat telinganya yang tertutup rambut keritingnya yang super tebal seperti bulu anjing pudel.

"Kudengar sebentar lagi liga akan dimulai," kataku pada Oliver setelah tawanya mereda.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat sambil menatap langsung ke mataku. Oh, aku sangat berharap dia tidak melakukan itu.

"A—apa kalian tidak latihan?" aku bertanya gugup.

"Tentu saja kami latihan," bantah Oliver. "Hanya saja—tidak setiap saat. Kami tidak ingin kehilangan banyak tenaga sebelum pertandingan pertama kami."

"Begitu…" kataku seraya menunduk memandang catatanku lagi, menghindari menatap matanya.

"Pertandingan percobaan akan diadakan dua minggu lagi. Puddlemere United melawan The Tornados, mungkin nanti aku akan main. Kau mau nonton?" tanya Oliver.

"Aku tidak punya tiket," gumamku, masih tidak memandang Oliver.

"Aku sudah siapkan," katanya seraya merogoh saku mantelnya, mengeluarkan secarik tiket pertandingan dan mengangsurkannya padaku. "Kuharap kau bisa datang, Kat."

"Terimakasih," aku mengambil tiket itu dengan tangan sedikit bergetar. "Kau baik sekali. Akan kuusahakan datang."

"Aku benar-benar berharap kau bisa datang," Oliver berkata dengan nada membujuk. Mau tak mau aku mendongak menatapnya dan mendapatinya sedang menatapku. Wajahku sekarang pastilah sudah semerah tomat ranum.

"Masih ada waktu dua minggu lagi untuk membujukku kan?" gurauku sekenanya. Aku tahu gurauanku sama sekali tidak lucu, tapi Oliver tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Benar juga," katanya. "Er—sudah terlalu sore, aku harus segera kembali ke markas. Ada rapat pemain."

"Oh, baiklah," kataku nyengir.

"Jam berapa biasanya kau pulang?" dia menanyaiku.

"Oh, tidak pasti. Tapi biasanya kami pulang saat jam makan malam," jawabku.

"Oke. Sampai jumpa kalau begitu, Kat."

"Bye."

Dan dia berbalik pergi. Begitu dia menghilang di balik pintu, aku langsung menghembuskan napas panjang sambil memegangi dadaku, mengembalikan detak jantungku ke normal lagi. Setiap ada Oliver Wood, jantungku sering sekali berjumpalitan tidak jelas di tempatnya.

"Oi, Kat. Jangan bengong saja di situ! Bantuin dong…" protes Fergie sambil masih berkutat dengan lap-lap kotornya.

"Iya, sebentar," sahutku seraya bergegas meninggalkan konter dan menghampirinya. "Ck! Sama saja bohong kalau kau menggunakan lap kotor itu. Bukannya bersih tapi malah tambah kotor… Bego banget sih!"

"Enak saja mengataiku bego," sergah Fergie pura-pura kesal. "Kau sendiri apa, cuma ngobrol saja dengan cowok Puddlemere United tadi. Siapa sih dia? Cowokmu?"

"Dia bukan cowokku, Fergie yang baik…" kataku pura-pura tak peduli—meskipun wajahku merona lagi—sambil mencabut tongkat sihirku dan mengayunkannya ke lap-lap yang dipegang Fergie. Lap-lap itu langsung bersih seperti baru dicuci. "Nah, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu," dan aku berjalan kembali ke konter.

"Hei, bantuin dulu dong…" teriak Fergie.

"Pakai tongkat sihirmu, Fergie," kataku jemu, "Tongkat itu bukan buat pajangan saja kan? Makannya kalau punya otak jangan ditutupi saja pakai rambut."

"Kau kedengarannya seperti Elmyra," kata Fergie cemberut. Aku tertawa kecil. Kalimat terakhirku tadi memang kalimat yang sering diucapkan Elmyra untuk menggoda Fergie.

_Bersambung..._

_A/N : Sihir Sakti Weasley, masih aku tulis milik si Kembar Weasley. Soalnya masih gak rela kalo nulis hanya milik George Weasley. Huhu..._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Seminggu sesudahnya, Oliver tidak pernah muncul lagi di Diagon Alley. Kuakui kalau aku sangat merindukannya. Setiap aku melongok ke luar toko, aku selalu berharap melihat punggungnya yang tegap di antara para pengunjung. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa dia sedang berlatih bersama timnya untuk menghadapi kejuaraan Quidditch yang sebentar lagi akan digelar? Ya, pastilah begitu… Dan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menonton pertandingan pertamanya melawan the Tornados. Mudah-mudahan Mr Flummers mau memberiku cuti…

"Hayo, ngelamun lagi," goda Elmyra mengagetkanku. Tiket yang sedang kupegang sampai meluncur jatuh dari tanganku.

"Elmyra!" semburku sebal seraya buru-buru mengambil kembali tiketku dari lantai berdebu. Rekan kerjaku itu hanya terkikik geli.

"Habis, kalau tidak ada pembeli kerjaanmu hanya bengong saja memandangi kertas kecil itu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Sori deh," kataku seraya memasukkan kembali tiketku ke saku rokku. "Sebaiknya sekarang kita beres-beres, toko sudah mau tutup," aku melirik ke jam dinding di atas pintu menuju ke bagian belakang toko.

"Benar juga, tapi kemana perginya si Fergie? Jangan bilang dia ngeceng di toko sebelah lagi."

Sedetik kemudian Fergie muncul dengan cengiran super lebar di wajahnya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" teriak Elmyra pada Fergie.

"Jalan-jalan," jawab Fergie enteng.

"Kau digaji bukan untuk jalan-jalan, tahu!" tukas Elmyra.

Fergie hanya cengar-cengir sambil menggumamkan maaf. Fergie mendekati etalase sambil mengeluarkan gombal kotornya yang biasa.

"Pakai tongkat sihirmu!" bentak Elmyra lagi, tepat pada saat Mr Flummers muncul dari kantornya. Fergie buru-buru menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengadu.

"Ini nih, Sir, Elmyra ngomel-ngomel melulu," adunya seraya mengerucutkan bibir seperti anak gadis yang sedang ngambek.

"Habis Fergie kerjanya tidak benar sih, Sir…" sergah Elmyra marah.

Namun Mr Flummers hanya tertawa sampai tubuhnya yang besar berguncang, "Sudah-sudah, kalian ini kerjanya hanya bertengkar terus seperti kucing dan anjing saja. Contoh dong, Kattleen—" dia menunjukku, "Tenang, kalem, ramah—" aku merasakan wajahku memerah, "Semua pengunjung senang padanya. Elmyra, coba kurangi kebiasaanmu marah-marah. Bisa-bisa pelanggan kita kabur ketakutan. Dan Ferguson, kau sebaiknya lebih serius bekerja, kalau tidak gajimu akan kupotong—"

"Yah, Sir! Jangan gitu dong…" protes Fergie sementara Elmyra terkikik puas.

"Ya sudah," kata Mr Flummers seraya melirik arlojinya, "Sudah terlalu sore, sebaiknya kita tutup sekarang saja. Lagi pula sudah tidak ada pengunjung lagi kan?" dia melirik keluar pintu. Jalanan Diagon Alley memang sudah nyaris kosong dan toko-toko lain juga bersiap untuk tutup.

Kami bergegas membereskan segala sesuatunya, kertas-kertas bon, barang-barang yang berantakan setelah dilihat-lihat pembeli…

"Selamat sore, belum tutup kan?" tanya sebuah suara di pintu.

Kami semua menoleh, dan mendapati Oliver Wood sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, memakai mantel cokelat panjang dan rambutnya agak basah. Rupanya di luar sedang gerimis. Aku merasakan jantungku berdegup aneh lagi.

"Belum tutup kok," sambar Elmyra cepat sambil mendekati Oliver. Rupanya dia ingin menunjukkan kalau dia juga bisa ramah. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Sir?"

"Oh," kata Oliver agak kaget, "Saya membutuhkan sarung tangan keeper…"

"Mari saya antar," sahut Elmyra agak terlalu antusias. Dia cepat-cepat membongkar-bongkar salah satu rak—yang sudah dibereskan Fergie dengan susah payah—untuk mencari barang yang dimaksud. Fergie mengawasinya dengan mulut menganga dan dia tampak kesal.

"Ini sarung tangan keeper terbaik kami, Sir," kata Elmyra promosi, "Sangat kuat dan awet, dilapisi kulit sapi—eh, maksud saya kulit naga terbaik… bla bla bla…"

Sementara Elmyra melayani Oliver, aku bergegas membantu Fergie untuk merapikan kembali rak yang sudah diacak-acak Elmyra.

"Biar aku saja, Fergie," kataku seraya mencabut tongkat sihirku dan mengayunkannya ke barang-barang yang berserakan. Mereka langsung masuk dengan patuh ke dalam rak dan membuat tumpukan rapi. "Nah, beres."

"Trims, Kat. Kau yang terbaik," kata Fergie pelan, supaya Elmyra tidak dengar. "Dari pada dia itu, ngomel-ngomel melulu sepanjang waktu… Memangnya salahku apa diomeli melulu? Aku kan hanya keluar untuk mengecek barang atas perintah Mr Fummers. Sok ngebos banget dia itu… padahal Mr Flummers juga tidak segalak itu," gerutunya. "Memang sih tadi aku mampir-mampir dulu…" dia menambahkan, nyengir.

"Jangan ngomong begitu ah," tegurku dengan tawa tertahan.

"Aku ambil yang ini saja. Berapa harganya?" aku bisa mendengar Oliver berkata dari konter.

"Nah, anak-anak, apa semua sudah beres?" gelegar Mr Flummers yang beru saja muncul kembali dari kantornya, membuat kami semua terlonjak. "Oh, ada pelanggan rupanya," ujarnya sopan pada Oliver yang mengangguk sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Fergie, Kat, kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku mau pulang duluan. Aku sudah janji pada istriku untuk pulang lebih cepat hari ini," kata Mr Flummers padaku dan Fergie.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sir," kataku sambil tersenyum, "Silakan Anda pulang duluan. Jangan kecewakan istri Anda,"

Mr Flummers membalas tersenyum padaku sebelum berkata pada Oliver yang sedang membayar sarung tangannya di konter, "Semoga Anda puas, Sir!"

"Tentu, terimakasih," sahut Oliver ramah.

Mr Flummers mengangguk pada kami untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum keluar dari toko dan menghilang di balik gerimis.

Aku berjalan mendekati konter untuk mengambil tasku.

"Hai, Kat," sapa Oliver ketika aku melewatinya.

"Hai," balasku sopan.

Elmyra melempar pandang padaku dan Oliver bergantian dengan seringai aneh di wajahnya seraya memasukkan koin emas yang diangsurkan Oliver padanya ke kotak di bawah meja kasir.

"Kat, aku pulang duluan ya. Jangan lupa kunci pintunya dengan mantra tujuh lapis yang biasa," kata Elmyra setelah menyambar tasnya sendiri.

"Oke," kataku singkat.

"Sepi seperti biasa, Kat?" ujar Oliver.

"Oh, tunggu saja sampai anak-anak Hogwarts sedang liburan!" sambar Fergie keras dari pintu. Rupanya dia juga sudah bersiap pulang. "Kalian semua akan berdesak-desakkan seperti ikan sarden dalam kaleng di toko kami—"

"Ayo, pulang!" potong Elmyra keras seraya menarik Fergie keluar toko dan keduanya juga menghilang.

"Er—toko sudah tutup…" kataku pelan.

Oliver tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab, "Oh yeah, apa kau sedang mengusirku?"

"Bukan—bukan begitu maksudku…" sahutku cepat-cepat.

"Kita bisa pulang bersama kan?" kata Oliver.

"Tapi aku lewat Leaky Cauldron, rumahku ada di perumahan Muggle dekat sini soalnya," kataku dengan wajah merona.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Oliver tersenyum, "Aku akan mengantarmu. Tidak baik seorang gadis jalan sendirian saat sudah gelap."

"Um… baiklah," kataku akhirnya. Wah… Oliver mau mengantarku pulang… Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Kalau iya, aku tidak ingin bangun… Aku cepat-cepat ke bagian belakang toko untuk mengambil mantelku dan mengikuti Oliver keluar.

"Sepertinya hujan tambah deras saja," ujarnya.

"Ya," sahutku pelan seraya mengetuk kenop pintu toko dengan tongkat sihirku dan merapalkan matra yang diajarkan Elmyra padaku saat aku baru bergabung. Pintu langsung terkunci. Ketika aku menoleh kembali, Oliver sudah memproduksi sebuah payung besar dari udara kosong dengan tongkat sihirnya.

"Yuk," katanya sambil menarik tanganku ke dekatnya. Kami berpayung bersama ke Leaky Cauldron. Dia baru melepaskan tanganku ketika sampai di rumah minum kecil itu. Berbeda dengan di Diagon Alley yang sudah nyaris kosong, rupanya di Leaky Cauldron cukup ramai. Tom, si pemilik bar sedang bertengkar heboh dengan seorang nenek sihir ompong yang rupanya menolak membayar minumannya.

Di jalanan Muggle di luar Leaky Cauldron juga sudah lengang, langit sudah mulai gelap, hanya beberapa mobil saja yang lewat dan beberapa orang yang tampaknya terburu-terburu ingin sampai ke rumah. Sebaliknya, aku dan Oliver berjalan santai sambil mengobrol di bawah naungan payung Oliver. Rupanya dia tidak kelihatan selama seminggu ini karena berlatih bersama timnya dan meninjau tempat yang akan digunakan untuk pertandingan nanti.

Ingatanku langsung melayang ke kenangan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu juga seperti ini, kami berpayung bersama, hanya saja kali ini kami tidak diam-diaman seperti dulu dan Oliver yang memegang payungnya, bukan aku.

"Tahu tidak, rasanya aku pernah mengalami yang seperti ini. Tapi kapan ya?" kata Oliver kemudian.

Aku hanya mengulum senyum mendengar kata-katanya.

_Bersambung..._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rupanya keinginanku untuk bisa menonton pertandingan Quidditch Oliver tidak bisa terlaksana secepat yang kukira. Karena sehari sebelum pertandingan dilangsungkan, ibuku jatuh sakit dan harus dirawat di StMungo. Sebagai anak, tentunya aku harus menemani ibuku. Aku juga cuti dari pekerjaanku sampai ibuku sembuh. Sementara itu, aku merasa sangat tidak enak pada Oliver. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksinya ketika menyadari aku tidak datang. Aku cemas sekali kalau-kalau dia marah.

"Tidak usah dipandangi terus, Kat," tegur Elmyra suatu hari. Saat itu ibuku sudah sembuh total dan sudah kembali ke rumah, jadi aku bisa kembali bekerja.

"Benar kata Elmyra, jangan dipandangi terus," timpal Ferige, "Coba kalau waktu itu kau mau memberikan tiket itu padaku—"

"Ferguson!" tukas Elmyra, memelototi cowok itu.

Aku menghela napas dan memasukkan perkamen kecil itu ke saku jubahku sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi mencatat barang-barang apa saja yang hampir habis.

Hari ini toko sepi sekali. Bukan hanya toko kami saja yang sepi, tapi seluruh Diagon Alley benar-benar sepi. Bahkan beberapa toko tutup. Sebenarnya tidak mengherankan, karena hari ini ada pertandingan pertama liga Quidditch setelah pertandingan percobaan the Tornados melawan Puddlemere United beberapa hari yang lalu. Semua orang pastilah sedang menonton pertandingan atau mendengar siarannya melalui siaran radio. Fergie sendiri menyetel radio kayu tua besar di toko keras-keras dan bersorak gila-gilaan saat tim kesayangannya mencetak gol. Elmyra mengeluh keras-keras mengenai ini.

"Bisa dikecilin sedikit tidak sih? kau tidak tuli kan?" omelnya pada Fergie yang hanya menyeringai.

Mr Flummers sendiri sedang menonton pertandingan bersama keluarganya.

Tapi keesokan harinya pastilah kebalikan dari hari sebelumnya. Orang-orang akan membanjiri Diagon Alley, terutama di toko-toko yang menjual pernak-pernik Quidditch, seperti toko tempatku bekerja. Seminggu sebelumnya, kami sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, memesan stiker, lencana, panji-panji, kaus, jubah dan segala embel-embel tim Quidditch yang ikut bertanding di Liga.

Aku berangkat kerja lebih pagi keesokan harinya. Udara dingin menggigit katika aku keluar dari rumah. Musim gugur tahun ini memang benar-benar parah. Hampir setiap hari hujan disertai angin. Aku lega sekali ketika sampai di Leaky Couldron. Rumah minum itu benar-benar hangat.

"Pagi, Kat!" sapa Tom, si pelayan bar tua, seperti biasa.

"Pagi, Tom," balasku, tersenyum. Aku memandang berkeliling Leaky Couldron. Masih begini pagi tapi bar kecil itu sudah ramai. Celoteh bernada riang terdengar dimana-mana. Dari yang kudengar, hampir semua membicarakan pertandingan hari sebelumnya.

Hatiku mencelos ketika tertangkap oleh mataku, sosok Oliver Wood duduk sendirian di sudut. Dia tampak lelah dan murung. Ada sebotol besar Wiski Api dan gelas besar di meja di depannya.

Aku ragu-ragu, apa aku harus menghampirinya sekarang? Meminta maaf karena tidak memenuhi undangannya atau sekedar menyapanya. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar marah padaku? Karena aku sudah menyia-nyiakan tiket pemberiannya—tiket itu pastilah tidak murah harganya.

Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum berjalan mendekati mejanya.

"Hai," sapaku.

Oliver mendongak. Sejenak kami bertatapan sebelum dia mengalihkan padangannya dariku. "Kau," hanya itu yang dia ucapkan sebagai balasan, sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Oliver menuangkan cairan dalam botol ke gelasnya dan menegaknya banyak-banyak.

Aku berdiri saja di depannya, menggigit bibir. Ya ampun, Oliver sepertinya memang benar-benar marah padaku.

"Oliver, soal yang kemarin… aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku ingin sekali datang, tapi—"

"Sudahlah, Kat," selanya sambil mendengus keras. "Pergilah. Aku sedang ingin sendirian."

"Tapi—"

"Kubilang pergi saja!" bentaknya membuatku terkejut. Keterkejutanku pastilah tergambar jelas di wajahku karena Oliver menambahkan lebih lunak, "Sori, Kat. Aku sedang ingin sendirian sekarang. Bisa tolong tinggalkan aku, please?"

Aku mengangguk singkat dan pergi. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis saat itu. Dia marah. Oliver pastilah sangat marah padaku, sampai membentakku seperti itu. _Atau mungkin…_ kata suara lain dalam kepalaku, _dia begitu bukan karena kau. Mungkin ada persoalan lain yang membuatnya seperti itu, tapi bukan kau._

Aku mendengus pelan, merasa geli pada diriku sendiri. Mungkin memang bukan karena aku. Memangnya siapa aku sampai kedatanganku ke pertandingannya begitu penting? Aku bukan siapa-siapanya, hanya seorang penjaga toko yang kebetulan sering dikunjunginya. Itu saja, tidak lebih. Mendadak aku menyadari kalau aku terlalu tinggi berangan-angan.

_Tidak. Tidak boleh_, aku menegur diriku sendiri. _Kau tidak boleh terlalu mengharapkannya, Kattleen. Kalau dia tidak membalas perasaanmu, kau akan sakit sendiri!_

Yeah, benar. Berhenti berkhayal dan kembali pada kenyataan!

Aku pergi ke toko dengan langkah lebih ringan, bersiap menghadapi hari yang sibuk. Tapi tetap saja, bayangan Oliver dan pandangannya yang dingin pagi itu menggangguku terus.

"Aku bertemu Oliver Wood tadi pagi di Leaky Couldron," aku memberitahu Elmyra siangnya saat kami sedang istirahat makan siang sementara tugas kami digantikan beberapa orang karyawan paruh waktu. "Sepertinya suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Dia murung dan er—sedikit emosional,"

"Wood yang pemain Puddlemere United itu?" tanya Elmyra.

Aku mengangguk seraya menggigit potongan sandwich tunaku.

"Kenapa ya kira-kira?" katanya, mengerutkan alisnya yang diukir.

"Oooh…" kata Fergie keras, membuatku dan Elmyra terlonjak. "Mungkin karena Quidditch,"

"Bisa tidak sih kau tidak mengagetkan orang?" tukas Elmyra jengkel.

"Apa yang terjadi, Fergie?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tahu kan, waktu pertandingan uji coba Puddlemere United melawan The Tornados kemarin, PU kalah telak. Yeah, menurutku pantas saja, karena mereka menggunakan Keeper dan Seeker baru yang seharusnya menjadi pemain cadangan," papar Fergie, pura-pura tidak mendengar protes Elmyra.

"Temanmu itu main sebagai apa di PU? Chaser?" Fergie menanyaiku.

"Keeper," jawabku muram. Sekarang aku paham kenapa Oliver bisa sampai begitu marah.

"Oh," kata Fergie, mendadak salah tingkah. Dia melahap hotdognya dalam satu gigitan besar. "Tapi tidak usah risau, Kat. Karena itu hanya pertandingan pemanasan dan tidak masuk hitungan pertandingan inti. Jadi PU masih punya peluang," ujarnya setelah menelan hotdognya dangan susah payah.

"Fergie benar, Kat," kata Elmyra setuju. Fergie memberinya tatapan tak percaya, seolah Elmyra telah memberinya pujian setinggi langit. Tumbeeeen…

Yeah, mungkin karena itu Oliver bersikap seperti tadi. Dia pasti merasa telah mengacaukan pertandingan pertamanya.

Seharian toko benar-benar penuh. Orang-orang berdesakan dan berebut pernak-pernik Quidditch. Pengunjung baru berkurang saat sudah gelap. Aku lega sekali ketika akhirnya pengunjung terakhir membayar lencana dan miniatur sapu yang dibelinya.

"Huff… akhirnya selesai juga!" seru Elmyra seraya memijit-mijit tangannya yang pegal.

"Hari ini aku benar-benar capek!" keluh Fergie keras-keras sambil mengacak rambut kribonya.

"Kerja bagus, anak-anak!" gelegar Mr Flummers senang.

Dalam sepuluh menit kami semua sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Kami tidak ingin berlama-lama di toko, pinginnya cepat-cepat sampai di rumah, makan malam dan langsung naik ke ranjang dan tidur. Hari yang sangat melelahkan.

Seperti biasa, aku pulang melewati Leaky Couldron. Kali ini bar itu sudah tidak seramai paginya. Tom sedang membereskan cangkir-cangkir yang bertebaran di meja. Dengan lambaian tongkatnya, cangkir-cangkir itu terangkat dari meja dan melayang patuh ke bar, berdentang keras ketika mendarat.

Aku terkejut sekali ketika melihat ke sudut tempat Oliver duduk paginya, dia masih ada di sana! Menelungkup lemas di meja. Aku bergegas mendekatinya.

"Oliver?" kataku seraya menepuk bahunya.

Oliver mengerang sedikit, mengangkat kepalanya dari lengannya yang terlipat. Matanya tidak fokus dan dia menyeringai menyeramkan ketika melihatku. Aroma keras Wiski Api menguar dari mulutnya.

"Kattleen," ujarnya parau sambil mengulurkan tangan menyentuh wajahku. "Akhirnya kau datang… Aku sudah menunggumu lama… Pertandingannya sudah selesai dari tadi… hik!" dia mulai cegukan.

"Oliver, kau mabuk," kataku cemas.

Tapi tampaknya dia tidak mendengar ucapanku karena dia terus bicara dengan suara yang makin lama makin tak jelas, "Aku mengacaukan pertandingan, Kat… hik! Kebobolan… hik! Dua puluh gol… hik!" sekarang air mata mengalir di wajahnya. "Dan kau tidak datang!" teriaknya mendadak marah. Oliver mencengkeram kedua lenganku dan mengguncang tubuhku keras sekali sampai kepalaku pusing. "Kau sudah janji akan datang tapi kau tidak datang!"

"Oliver, tenanglah dulu. Kau sudah benar-benar mabuk!" aku berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Oliver pada lenganku.

"Aku menunggumu lama, Kat…" bisiknya parau sebelum akhirnya ambruk.

"Tom, tolong bantu aku!" teriakku panik pada si pelayan bar. Tom tergopoh-gopoh mendekat sementara aku menahan tubuh Oliver supaya dia tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

Tom membantuku memapah Oliver, membawanya ke salah satu kamar kosong. Kami membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Dia tampak sangat kacau, wajahnya merah padam dan rambutnya berantakan. Mendadak rasa bersalah yang amat sangat melandaku. Benarkah yang dia katakan tadi? Bahwa dia menungguku? Atau dia tadi hanya merancau?

"Apa kau punya tonik untuk menghilangkan mabuk atau sejenisnya, Tom?" tanyaku pada si pelayan bar.

Tom mengangguk dan bergegas keluar kamar. Aku menarik kursi ke dekat tempat tidur Oliver dan duduk, memandangi wajahnya yang tampak letih. _Oliver, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf…_ batinku sedih. Tak lama kemudian, Tom kembali dengan membawa sebotol tonik yang kuminta.

"Trims, Tom," ucapku, menerima botol tonik dari Tom.

"Apa kau juga mau menginap di sini?" Tom menanyaiku.

"Entahlah. Lihat nanti," ujarku datar. Sekali lagi Tom mengangguk dan berbalik pergi.

Aku membuka botol tonik yang tadi kuminta dari Tom. "Oliver, minum ini. Kau akan lebih baik…" kataku seraya mendekatkan botol itu ke bibir Oliver. Tapi dia yang setengah sadar hanya menggerutu tak jelas dan memalingkan wajahnya, lalu tertidur.

Aku menghela nafas sambil menutup kembali botol yang kupegang, meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidur. Oliver memang butuh tidur sekarang. Mudah-mudahan besok dia sudah jauh lebih tenang. Aku menaikkan selimutnya sampai ke dagu.

Beberapa lama aku hanya duduk di sisinya, aku tidak tega meninggalkannya sekarang. Apalagi dia tampak kacau begitu…

_Bersambung…_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Tok tok tok…_

Siapa sih yang mengetuk pintu pagi-pagi begini? Ah, mungkin Mum…

_Tok tok tok…_

"Sebentar lagi Mum…" gerutuku sambil membuka mataku yang terasa berat. Sejenak aku bengong, aku bukan sedang tidur di kamarku. Dan aku juga tidak tidur di tempat tidur, aku terduduk di kursi dengan kepala menelungkup ke tempat tidur. Ah, aku pasti tertidur semalam saat sedang menunggui...

Oliver? Dia masih tertidur. Aku merasakan bahuku terasa berat. Rupanya tangan Oliver menggeletak di bahuku. Aku memindahkan tangannya hati-hati dari bahuku ke sisi tubuhnya sebelum beranjak ke pintu.

"Pagi, Tom," sapaku mengantuk pada Tom yang berdiri di ambang pintu, membawa nampan berisi teko berisi air dan piala.

"Pagi," balasnya ramah. "Ah, rupanya kau juga menginap semalam?"

"Aku ketiduran," kataku agak malu seraya minggir, memberi Tom jalan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Begitu… Dia belum bangun?" Tom berjalan masuk.

Aku menoleh memandang Oliver di tempat tidur. "Belum. Er… jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sudah hampir jam sembilan," jawab Tom sambil meletakkan nampannya di meja di samping tempat tidur Oliver.

"Astaga! Aku harus ke toko sekarang!" sahutku panik. Aku bergegas menyambar tasku di sisi tempat tidur. Tapi sebelum aku sempat meninggalkan kamar, Oliver bersuara.

"Kattleen..." suaranya serak dan mengantuk.

Gerakanku terhenti. Aku menoleh. Oliver sudah bergerak sekarang, perlahan membuka matanya. Tapi langsung mengernyit sambil menutupi matanya dengan tangan karena silau. Tempat tidurnya memang berada tepat di bawah jendela, tempat satu-satunya sumber cahaya matahari berasal.

"Oh, dia sudah bangun," seru Tom. Dia menoleh padaku, "Kau yakin mau pergi, Kat?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku menggigit bibir, bingung apakah aku akan meninggalkan Oliver di sini dan segera berangkat kerja atau menungguinya dengan resiko dimarahi oleh Mr Flummers?

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku pergi. Bar sudah mulai ramai..." ujar Tom sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar.

"Kat..." suara Oliver membuyarkan lamunanku.

Kali ini tanpa ragu aku menghampirinya, duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. "Oliver?" aku membantunya duduk.

"Di mana aku?" tanyanya sambil memandang berkeliling dengan bingung sebelum akhirnya memandangku. "Kat?"

"Kau ada di Leaky Couldron," kataku sambil menuangkan air ke piala dan menyorongkannya pada Oliver. "Semalam kau mabuk berat."

"Semalam?" katanya bingung. Wajahnya berkerut seperti menahan sakit. Tangannya terangkat ke kepalanya. "Kepalaku sakit sekali... seperti terhantam Bludger..."

"Sepertinya kau sudah menegak Wiski Api terlalu banyak," aku mengambil botol tonik yang diberikan Tom semalam. "Minum ini dengan air, Oliver..."

Oliver menurut. Dia menegak tonik dalam botol itu sampai habis, meminumnya bersama air yang kuberikan padanya.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya sambil mengembalikan piala dan botol kosong itu padaku yang langsung meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyaku cemas.

"Sudah lebih baik," jawabnya sambil tersenyum samar. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya melebar menatapku seperti baru menyadari kehadiranku. "Kattleen? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"A—aku... aku—" kataku tergagap.

"Kau menungguiku di sini semalaman?" Oliver bertanya.

"Yeah... Aku hanya—"

Kata-kataku terputus karena Oliver tiba-tiba menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"O—Oliver..." gagapku. Wajahku memanas dan aku segera dilanda kecemasan. Bagaimana kalau dia sampai bisa merasakan gedupan jantungku??

"Maafkan aku, Kat. Aku pasti sudah merepotkanmu, sudah membuatmu cemas..." katanya selagi dia memelukku.

"Kau mabuk sekali semalam. Aku hanya tidak tega meninggalkanmu sendirian,"

Oliver semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Aku kacau sekali, Kat..."

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar sekarang. Namun kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dan aku bisa melihat matanya basah.

"Aku sudah mengacaukan pertandingan—" Oliver mengulangi kembali apa yang sudah dikatakannya padaku semalam—dalam keadaan mabuk—"Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka akan memecatku setelah ini."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menghiburnya, jadi aku hanya mengulurkan tanganku dan menggenggam tangannya. Dia balas meremas tanganku, memaksakan senyum.

"Mereka tidak akan memecatmu," kataku pada akhirnya setelah sunyi lama, "Kau pemain hebat. Aku sudah menyaksikan permainanmu selama bertahun-tahun saat kita di Hogwarts..."

Oliver menatapku, tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya tersenyum. Membuatku gugup. Aku menarik kembali tanganku dari genggamannya.

"Dan... yah, yang kemarin itu kan hanya pertandingan uji coba. Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk membuktikan diri sebagai Keeper hebat," aku menambahkan tanpa memandangnya, melainkan mengalihkan pandangan pada lututku.

"Kau tidak datang kemarin, Kat..." kata Oliver pelan.

Aku semakin tertunduk, merasa bersalah.

"Maaf..." ujarku, lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. "Ibuku sakit dan aku harus menungguinya di StMungo. Karena itulah aku tak bisa datang."

"Begitu..."

"Apa kau marah?" tanyaku takut-takut, teringat bagaimana ekspresi Oliver semalam. Saat dia mabuk...

Sejenak, Oliver tidak menjawab. Tapi kemudian aku merasakan sentuhan pada daguku. Oliver telah memaksaku menengadahkan wajah memandangnya. Wajahnya yang tampan tersenyum. Wajahku merona. Dia terrasa begitu dekat.

"Aku tidak marah, aku mengerti," ujarnya lembut sambil tersenyum. "Tapi tahukah kau, Kat, kehadiranmu ke pertandinganku berarti segalanya untukku. Aku sangat ingin kau hadir."

Aku mengerjap. Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Hei, aku sedang tidak bermimpi kan?

"Er—memangnya kenapa, Oliver?" tanyaku sambil menatap matanya lekat-lekat, mencoba menemukan adanya kesungguhan di sana. Atau kebohongan... Gombal... Aku tak ingin berharap terlalu tinggi, walaupun aku sudah memimpikannya lama sekali. Semenjak aku di Hogwarts.

Aku mendengar Oliver tertawa kecil, tapi dia belas menatapku. "Yeah, aku juga tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Kattleen..."

_**Like the sound of silence calling  
I hear your voice and suddenly  
I'm falling, lost in a dream  
Like the echoes of our souls are meeting  
You say those words and my heart stops beating  
I wonder what it means  
What could it be that comes over me?  
At times I can't move  
At times I can hardly breath**_

_**When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still and silent  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive**_

_**You're the one I've always thought of  
I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love  
You're where I belong  
And when you're with me if I close my eyes  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
For a moment in time  
Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth  
And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words…**_

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak ketika Oliver mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Udara seakan menyusut, aku tak bisa bernapas. Telingaku berdengung. Suara ramai orang-orang di luar kamar mendadak lenyap. Yang tersisa hanyalah gaung suara Oliver, _"Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Kattleen..."_

"Kau sedang bercanda, Oliver..." akhirnya aku menemukan suaraku kembali, meskipun terdengar aneh. "I—Iya kan?"

Oliver tersenyum lembut seraya meraih kembali tanganku—kali ini keduanya—menggenggamnya erat dan membawanya ke dadanya.

"Aku serius, Kat. Aku pun tidak mengerti karena kejadiannya begitu tiba-tiba. Yang kurasakan saat melihatmu, saat dekat denganmu, saat aku mengunjungi tempat kerjamu, seolah aku sudah mengenalmu lama. Aku tidak mengerti, Kat. Aku jatuh cinta padamu dan yang kuinginkan adalah kau selalu dekat di sisiku."

Mataku memanas. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

_Aku juga mencintaimu, Oliver. Jauh sebelum ini. Mungkin itulah yang membuatmu merasa mengenalku, meskipun kau baru menyadari kehadiranku sekarang..._

"Kat? Kau masih di sini kan?" Oliver mengguncang tanganku.

Air mataku tumpah. Aku menggigit bibir. Tubuhku gemetar menahan isakan.

"Kattleen, ada apa?" kata Oliver terperanjat. Dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya menghapus air mata di pipiku.

Aku terisak semakin keras. Aku tak mengerti… Aku bahagia, saking bahagianya sampai terasa menyesakkan. Saat berikutnya aku sudah tenggelam dalam pelukan Oliver sekali lagi, dan menumpahkan tangis bahagia di dadanya.

_Bersambung..._

_Pakai lirik lagu __**"When You Say You Love Me"**__-nya Josh Groban dari album Closer. I luv this romantic song so much. _

_Gyaaa... picisan gak sih? Bukan orang yang romantis sih..._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Kat, kau terlambat!" seru Elmyra mencela dari balik meja kasir. Dia memelototiku sampai matanya seakan nyaris keluar dari rongganya.

Aku hanya mengumamkan maaf sambil tersenyum dan segera ke bagian belakang toko untuk menyimpan tasku, menyapa Fergie dan Mr Flummers yang keheranan dan bersiap melakukan pekerjaanku seperti biasa. Aku begitu bahagia sehingga tidak menghiraukan omelan Elmyra sesudahnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Elmyra keheranan setelah puas memarahiku. "Kuperhatikan kau senyum-senyum terus dari tadi. Dan matamu bengkak!"

"Sesuatu yang luar biasa sudah terjadi, Ell," jawabku sambil tertawa. Sementara tanganku yang sudah terbiasa, membungkus jubah seragam tim Pride of Portree untuk penyihir pria bertampang bingung di atas meja konter.

"Terimakasih sudah berkunjung," kata Elmyra ramah pada pria itu ketika dia menyorongkan beberapa keping uang untuk membayar jubahnya. Ell kembali memandangku ketika pria itu pergi, "Nah, apa sesuatu yang luar biasa itu?" tanyanya penuh selidik. Tapi kemudian matanya melebar ketika dilihatnya aku masih tersenyum penuh arti. "Ooooh..."

Aku terkikik. Wajahku memerah.

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Keeper Puddlemere United itu?" tanya Elmyra, nyengir.

Aku menggigit bibir untuk menahan cengiran yang lebih lebar dan mengangguk.

"Oooh!!" Elmyra memekik. Rupanya dia sudah melupakan kekesalannya atas keterlambatanku. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Dan aku menceritakan segalanya yang terjadi semalam dan pagi ini pada Elmyra yang mendengarkan dengan antusiasme berlebihan. Dia memekik dan tertawa.

"Oh, selamat, sayang…" ucapnya setelah aku mengakhiri ceritaku. "Apa dia akan datang sore ini? Untuk menjemputmu, atau mengajakmu makan malam?"

"Kurasa hari ini tidak, Ell. Dia harus istirahat. Mungkin besok atau lusa..." kataku riang.

"Makan siang!!!" Fergie baru saja kembali dari membeli makan siang. Tangannya yang kurus menenteng bungkusan cokelat.

"Oh, tidak! Jangan Hotdog lagi!" teriak Elmyra.

"Bukan Hotdog kok," kata Fergie cemberut sambil membeliak pada Elmyra, mengacung-ngacungkan bungkusannya. "Ini Hamburger!"

"Yah, itu sih sama saja..." Elmyra memutar bola matanya sementara aku tertawa.

Aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

"Dia datang! Dia datang!" pekik Elmyra, melongokkan kepalanya di pintu menuju bagian belakang toko.

Aku yang sedang membereskan bagian barang-barangku langsung terlonjak kaget. "Apa yang datang?"

"Oliver Wood!" seru Elmyra tak sabar. "Cepatlah, Kat!" Dia menghilang lagi ke toko.

Aku buru-buru bergerak mendekati cermin yang dipasang di salah satu sudut, merapikan rambutku. Dadaku berdebar-debar. Malam ini Oliver berjanji menjemput dan mengantarku pulang. Mungkin kami akan makan malam dulu sebelumnya. Kami sudah pernah pulang bersama-sama, tapi tetap saja aku merasa gugup.

"Dia sudah menunggumu…" Elmyra muncul lagi di pintu, nyengir.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku gugup sambil merapikan pakaianku.

"Cantik," sahut Elmyra. "Cepatlah,"

Aku mengangguk, menyambar tas dan mantel bepergianku dari gantungan mantel dan bergegas menemui Oliver.

Dia sedang melihat-lihat sapu sambil mengobrol seru dengan Fergie yang sedang bersiap menutup toko ketika aku keluar. Dia tampak gagah dan tampan seperti biasa.

"Oliver?" sapaku agak terengah, gugup.

Oliver menoleh dari Nimbus 2007 keluaran terbaru dan menatapku. "Kat, kau… cantik," katanya.

"Trims," wajahku merona. Aku memang sengaja menggenakan setelan Muggle terbaikku. Yah, terbaik yang bisa kupikirkan—karena selera berpakaianku sangat buruk—berupa blus terusan berbunga-bunga kecil selutut berwarna merah. Dan aku juga hanya menjepit rambutku yang cokelat madu di belakang poniku. Menurut Elmyra penampilanku terlalu sederhana untuk makan malam romantis.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Yah," aku melirik Elmyra dan Fergie, meminta izin non-verbal, sambil mengenakan mantel panjangku.

"Ya ya… kalian pergi sajalah," kata Elmyra sambil mengintip di luar toko. "Ah, sayang sekali sekarang sedang hujan. Yah, cuaca memang kadang tidak bisa diajak kompromi," lanjutnya.

"Tapi kadang-kadang, justru suasana seperti ini yang mendukung kan?" celetuk Fergie sementara dia mengelap rak-rak berdebu dengan gombalnya yang biasa. Seringai menghiasi wajah jahilnya. Elmyra mengikik tertahan.

Aku dan Oliver bertukar pandang, salah tingkah.

"Nah," kata Oliver setelah dia menyihir sebuah payung besar dari udara kosong. "Kita pergi, Kat?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu menoleh pada kedua rekan kerjaku, "Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. Selamat malam semua..."

"Malam," balas Elmyra dan Fergie berbarengan.

Dan kami berdua pun keluar menembus hujan. Tangan Oliver yang besar dan hangat menggandeng tanganku.

"Ada restoran Muggle yang enak sekali di dekat sini. Kau mau kan?" tanyanya saat kami melewati Leaky Couldron.

"Terserah kau saja," jawabku. _Kemana saja kau membawaku, Oliver, aku akan ikut denganmu._

Kami berhenti sebentar untuk menyapa Tom, si pelayan bar, sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan kami.

Jalanan di luar Leaky Couldron sudah sepi. Hanya beberapa mobil Muggle yang berseliweran dan satu dua Muggle yang tampaknya sedang terburu-buru, wajah mereka setengah tersembunyi di balik mantel.

Tapi kami tidak terburu-buru. Cuaca buruk bukan masalah bagiku, asal dia ada berada di dekatku, asal dia menggenggam tanganku seperti ini, aku akan tahan melewati cuaca seburuk apa pun.

"Minggu depan Puddlemere United akan bertanding. Apa kau—"

"Aku akan datang," jawabku segera sebelum Oliver menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. "Kali ini aku akan datang, Ollie. Aku janji."

"Benar?" Oliver menatapku, senyumnya merekah.

Aku mengangguk, membalas senyumnya. _Aku tidak akan pernah lagi melewatkan pertandinganmu, Oliver. _

Oliver mengulurkan lengannya dan merengkuh bahuku. Pelukannya menghangatkanku, membuatku merasa aman.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kat..." bisiknya di telingaku. Dan saat dia mengatakan itu, aku merasa dunia hanya berisi kami berdua.

"Aku… aku juga mencintaimu," ucapku setelah sunyi agak lama.

_Oh, Merlin… aku mengatakannya! Aku mengatakannya pada akhirnya! Aku tak percaya!! Setelah sekian lama…_

Oliver semakin mempererat pelukannya. Oh, ternyata dunia jauh lebih indah dari yang kubayangkan... Aku mencintainya dan dia membalas perasaanku. Apa ada hal lain yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu?

Dan sekali lagi hujan jadi saksi kami. Hanya saja, kali ini aku tidak cuma berdiam diri menatapnya. Aku sudah menemukan keberanianku. Dan kebahagiaanku. Dan cintaku…

_**When you say you love me…  
**__**Do you know how I love you?**_

**The End**


End file.
